Teman Kecil
by amefurin
Summary: Orang itu seharusnya sudah tidak di sini, kenapa datang lagi dalam wujud bocah kecil tanpa memori? "Memangnya kau punya uang, Om Rambut Keriting?" GinTaka, based on chapter 704


_Disclaimer_: Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

_Warning: might contain spoiler_

_Story based on chapter 704. __Happy reading!_

* * *

**Teman Kecil**

* * *

Gintoki berjalan seorang diri. Menyisir Kota Tokyo di bawah naungan matahari yang lamat-lamat merayap ke ufuk barat. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, mengisi sudut-sudut yang lengang. Kota ini begitu hidup seperti tak pernah dilanda petang. Ia amati tiap-tiap tempat yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan. Tersenyum pada tiap-tiap sapaan akrab yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ah, tempat ini memang tak pernah berubah. Barangkali hanya namanya saja yang berganti. Tapi, tempat ini tak ada beda dengan Edo yang ia kenal dulu. Hangat, bersahabat.

Di sebuah sudut yang sepi langkahnya berhenti. Menatap langit yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba saja teringat pada seorang teman lama yang tak lagi di sini. Mendadak, getir menyuruk dalam hati. Di antara puluhan sejawat yang ia kasihi, cuma Takasugi seorang yang langkahnya harus terhenti. Tersendat pada suatu hari, pupus ditelan bumi.

Cuma Takasugi seorang yang tak beroleh kesempatan untuk sekadar menikmati Edo yang baru, di mana kebahagiaan tumpah ruah bersama tingkah polah para penghuninya.

_Andai saja dia di sini…_

Sesuatu menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya. Gintoki tersadar dari lamunan, berbalik badan.

Seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di belakangnya. Usianya berkisar delapan tahun. Rambut sehitam jelaga, mata hijau besar berbinar. Alis menukik tajam dan mulut mengerucut dalam mimik yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau menginjak mainanku."

Gintoki terperanjat. Sesaat ia mengira dirinya berhalusinasi. Mengusap mata, barangkali eksistensi bocah ini hanyalah rekayasa otaknya yang memang miring beberapa derajat. Tapi, bocah itu tetap berdiri di sana. Terlalu nyata untuk dianggap fatamorgana belaka.

Beragam tanya bercokol dalam kepala. Siapa? Kenapa bocah dari masa lalu hadir di depan mata? Apa cuma kebetulan mirip saja? Terlalu hanyut pada konflik internal di dalam kepala, sampai-sampai ia tak mendengar sedikit pun ocehan bocah di hadapannya. _Ini tidak mungkin_, demikian batin menyangkal sensor penglihatan.

"Taka… sugi…"

Di luar kesadaran, Gintoki menyebut nama_nya_.

"Namaku Shinsuke."

_Shinsuke_, itu adalah kata pertama yang merasuk dalam pikiran Gintoki.

"Om dengar tidak sih? Mainanku rusak kau injak!" Dengan pipi menggembung, bocah itu menunjuk sesuatu di bawah sepatu Gintoki.

Gintoki spontan mengangkat kaki, mengambil benda yang dimaksud oleh si bocah.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Semua orang memanggilku Shinsuke. Tapi kau tadi menyebut nama keluargaku. Dari mana kau tahu?"

Mulut Gintoki terbuka. Tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Bocah di hadapannya adalah Takasugi Shinsuke?

Kalau perasaan seseorang bisa digambarkan dengan lukisan, mungkin perasaan Gintoki sekarang sudah serupa lukisan abstrak. Dengan komposisi garis dan bidang organik saling tumpang tindih, warna menyaru satu sama lain. Terlalu banyak emosi bergejolak dalam hati, terlalu rumit untuk ia ambil satu yang paling mendominasi. Gintoki memegangi dadanya, rasanya sesak.

"Jadi... namamu Takasugi Shinsuke?" Ia mencoba memastikan.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Dia _memang _Takasugi Shinsuke.

Gintoki lantas berlutut. Menyamakan tinggi dengan si bocah. Lama ia terdiam. Menatap mata bulat si bocah dalam-dalam.

Yang ditatap jengah, mundur selangkah. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Mungkin ada berlaksa rindu dan haru menusuk di dada. Tapi, Gintoki dengan tabah mengesampingkan semuanya. Di sini ada seorang teman kecil yang seakan mengajaknya bermain-main. Kedengarannya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding sekadar mengeram pada kungkungan takdir yang kelam.

Gintoki memejamkan mata, menyunggingkan senyum. Mulanya tipis, lama kelamaan berubah jadi seringai lebar yang mencurigakan. Tangan kanan terulur, mengacak rambut hitam bocah itu.

"Halo Shinsuke-kun~ Senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Sakata Gintoki, kau boleh memanggilku Gintoki-sama." Riang suaranya, kontras dengan suasana hati yang sedetik lalu dibayangi kelabu.

Shinsuke menampik tangan Gintoki. "Ogah. Aku mau memanggilmu Om Rambut Keriting saja."

Pertigaan imajiner muncul di dahi Gintoki. Tangan kembali terulur, mengacak-acak rambut hitam Shinsuke sampai berantakan. "Shinsuke-kun, jangan jadi anak nakal ya. Bukankah kau diajarkan untuk menghormati orang dewasa? Dan lagi, aku bukan om-om."

"Kau sudah om-om. Masih bagus tidak kupanggil kakek."

_Kurang ajar. _Alis Gintoki berkedut. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, entah dalam wujud apa saja, Takasugi selalu ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya. "Umurku bahkan belum empat puluh, bocah tengil. Siapa yang membesarkanmu? Aku harus bertemu dengan pengasuhmu supaya kau diperingatkan untuk lebih menghormati orang dewasa."

"Aku akan menghormatimu kalau kau meminta maaf atas mainanku yang kau rusak." Telunjuk mungil Shinsuke mengarah pada mainan yang digenggam Gintoki.

"Oh, ini ya?" Gintoki mengamati _action figure _kecil di tangannya yang sudah penyok lantaran dia injak dengan sepatu bootsnya. "Kenapa aku bisa menginjak sesuatu seperti ini?"

"Mainan ini jatuh saat kubawa. Mau kuambil sudah kau injak duluan. Kau pasti berjalan sambil melamun tadi. Seperti kakek-kakek saja."

Gintoki nyengir kuda, mencoba bersabar atas kata-kata pedas bocah kecil di hadapannya. Tapi memang benar, ia berjalan sambil melamun tadi. "Aku minta maaf deh, Shinsuke-kun. Mau kubelikan yang baru?"

Shinsuke menatapnya skeptis. "Memangnya kau punya uang?"

Anak panah tak kasat mata menusuk tepat di tengah-tengah jantung Gintoki. "Memangnya tampangku terlihat seperti orang bokek?!"

Akhirnya, sisa hari itu dihabiskan Gintoki bersama bocah misterius yang mengaku sebagai Takasugi Shinsuke. Berjalan-jalan dari satu toko ke toko lain, mencari ganti atas mainannya yang rusak.

"Siapa orang tuamu, Shinsuke-kun?" Gintoki bertanya seraya mengamati barisan mainan di etalase toko.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi orang yang mengasuhku adalah Matako dan Takechi."

Gintoki mengangkat alis. "Kau bahkan memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel apa pun? Kenapa tidak panggil kakak? Kak Matako? Atau Mama Matako?"

"Itu permintaan mereka untuk memanggil dengan nama saja. Mereka sendiri memanggilku Shinsuke-_sama_ atau Shinsuke-_dono_, seperti aku orang tua saja." Shinsuke melanjutkan dengan gumaman pelan. "Kira-kira kenapa ya?"

Gintoki geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar mereka itu, tidak bisakah bersikap sedikit wajar? Panggil dia Chibisugi pun tidak apa-apa kan? Toh bocah ini masihlah bocah biasa. Sampai waktunya tiba, bocah ini tidak akan tahu kalau mereka adalah anak buahnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kalau waktunya sudah tiba, kau akan mengerti, Chibisugi."

"Apa? Kau barusan memanggilku apa?!"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Mainan yang diinginkan sudah terbeli, Gintoki mengajak Shinsuke mampir ke toko _snack _dan makanan ringan.

"Nah, Shinsuke-kun, ambil makanan yang kau suka. Gintoki-sama yang murah hati ini akan mentraktirmu."

Shinsuke berkeliling sejenak mengamati barisan makanan berwarna-warni yang dikemas menarik di rak makanan. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia berjalan ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu pak minuman susu fermentasi, menyodorkannya pada Gintoki.

Gintoki tersenyum simpul demi melihat minuman berwadah mini yang sangat Takasugi sukai. Sepenggal kenangan mampir di pikirannya. Suatu kali ia pernah perang dingin dengan Takasugi, tak saling bicara selama beberapa hari. Perang itu berakhir dengan inisiatif Takasugi untuk meminta maaf secara tersirat, melemparinya sekotak minuman serupa sebagai tanda perdamaian. Minuman kesukaan Takasugi yang tak lekang oleh waktu, tak peduli ingatannya sudah berganti.

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah ya? Kenapa tidak beli susu saja supaya cepat bertambah tinggi?"

Shinsuke menggeleng. "Aku suka ini."

"Susu lebih baik untuk pertumbuhanmu lho, Shinsuke-kun. Kau tidak mau saat dewasa nanti jadi orang cebol karena kurang asupan kalsium kan?"

Shinsuke menggeleng keras kepala. "Aku suka ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Gintoki mengalah, memboyong minuman kesukaan teman masa kecilnya itu ke kasir.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika mereka kembali ke tempat awal bertemu tadi. Tokyo bermandikan jingga, burung-burung terbang kembali ke sarangnya. Suasana ini sedikit melankolis, membangkitkan perasaan yang sejak tadi ditekan kuat-kuat oleh Gintoki.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar pulang?"

"Aku sudah besar, tidak akan tersesat pulang ke rumahku sendiri."

Gintoki terdiam. Mengamati baik-baik lekuk wajah Shinsuke kecil yang tersiram sinar mentari jingga. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, anak ini memang Takasugi yang ia kenal dulu. Raganya yang lama memang sudah mati, tapi jiwanya terselamatkan. Terlahir kembali sebagai bocah polos tanpa secuil pun memori. Tapi Gintoki yakin, tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai bocah ini ingat dirinya pernah jadi orang dewasa, ingat setiap rangkaian peristiwa yang terukir dalam lini masa kehidupannya yang lama.

Maka ia berlutut, menyentuh pundak Shinsuke. "Shinsuke-kun, dengar. Sesampainya di rumah, ucapkanlah terima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah merawatmu. Mereka itu sangat peduli padamu."

Shinsuke tak begitu mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk patuh.

"Kalau kau tumbuh dewasa nanti, jadilah orang yang baik. Hargai dan lindungi orang-orang yang berarti di hidupmu."

Shinsuke lagi-lagi mengangguk. Sorot matanya polos memandangi Gintoki.

"Banyak-banyak minum susu supaya cepat tinggi."

Meski raut wajahnya sedikit kesal, Shinsuke tetap mengangguk. Di matanya, Gintoki tampak seperti seorang ayah yang memberikan petuah penting untuk anaknya.

"Begitu umurmu sudah lewat dua puluh, datanglah padaku di Yorozuya. Aku akan mengajakmu minum _sake_ bersama."

"Om, tidak boleh bilang begitu pada anak di bawah umur."

Gintoki tertawa, mengacak-acak rambut Shinsuke yang sudah berantakan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Om Rambut Keriting pulang dulu."

Demikianlah Gintoki berbalik badan, melangkah meninggalkan Shinsuke yang masih berdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Baru empat langkah, bocah itu memanggil namanya, dalam nada suara yang berbeda. Lebih akrab dan familier.

"Gintoki!"

Sepasang matanya melebar, Gintoki menoleh ke belakang. Seketika ia tercengang.

Ada sosok lain berdiri tepat di samping bocah itu. Sosok pria dewasa dengan _yukata _ungu bertebar kupu-kupu. Helaian rambutnya berkibar pelan terembus angin yang menderu. Jemari mengapit sebatang _kiseru_, dengan tenang meniupkan asap kelabu dari katup bibir yang hampir membiru. Mata terpejam sayu, lantas terbuka satu, penuh arti menatap Gintoki yang termangu. Bibir mengulas segaris senyum syahdu. Raut wajahnya teduh. Gintoki tahu; itu adalah raut wajah seseorang yang telah menuntaskan pertandingannya di dunia yang sudah berlalu.

Waktu seakan membeku, ada luapan rasa menari-nari dalam jeda yang membisu.

Takasugi Shinsuke; tampak syahdu dalam balutan mentari sore.

Pandangan Gintoki seketika tergenang air. Ada perasaan hangat sekaligus pedih membuncah di hati. Tak kuasa melihat sosok teman yang telah lama ia rindukan. Bergetar bibirnya ketika membalas senyuman.

Bocah itu pun tersenyum sama tulusnya, meneriakkan _terima kasih_ sembari melambaikan tangan dengan gembira.

Dan perlahan, sosok itu mengabur dan lesap ditelan angin. Bersamaan dengan langkah riang Shinsuke kecil meninggalkan dirinya.

Hari itu di ujung senja, Gintoki tersenyum. Mungkin ia tak perlu berduka lebih lama lagi, karena Takasugi Shinsuke yang ia kenal akan segera kembali.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Ceritanya ini mereka-reka apa yang terjadi setelah chapter 704, karena di bagian Takasugi terselip terlalu banyak enigma. Belum jelas gimana endingnya :") Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Akhir kata, _mind to review?_


End file.
